betrayed
by jet12385
Summary: I warn all readers this story is very dark and sad if you not like you have now been warned
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

chapter 1

caught in the act

Theodore was in the bathroom drying off with a green towel after he was done drying off he wrap the towel around his waist then he walked to his and Eleanor's room he stood outside his door as he listen to Eleanor moan with pleasure he looked in to the room he saw Alvin on top of Eleanor. Eleanor said "stop Alvin please stop before Theodore gets back from his shower". Alvin growled as he let his seed flow into Eleanor's virgin pussy. Eleanor screamed no! Theodore was in shock to see his brother violate his mate then he turned around and walked down the staircase he ran into Brittany Seville. Brittany said "dam it Theodore look where your going". Theodore said "sorry brittany"looking sad. Brittany said "Theodore have you seen your brother around". Theodore fell to his knees and begin to cry. Brittany said "what's wrong Theodore". Theodore pointed towards his and Eleanor's room. Brittany walked towards the door she looked in she saw Alvin her mate with her sister now she knew why Theodore was sad she turned around to talk to Theodore but he was gone she ran downstairs to see Theodore holding a steak knife to his chest she yelled "stop Theodore". Theodore said "Brittany do not try to talk me from killing myself cause I lost my gumdrop to my brother". Brittany said " Theodore please do not stab yourself". Theodore said "why would you care about what I do". Brittany said " Theodore you better stab me with you cause Alvin has betrayed me". Theodore said "Brittany why would you want to have me kill you with me as you could have a new mate but I would not be able to find a mate as nice and sweet as Eleanor". Brittany kicked the knife from Theodore's hand she said " Theodore seville if you can find it in you heart to live I would gladley take you as my mate". Theodore said "Brittany why would you want me as your mate I am fat". Brittany said " you are sweet and caring Theodore". Theodore picked the knife up from the floor. Brittany ran towards Theodore she hugged him as he broght the knife down Brittany screamed as the knife pentrate her back. Alvin,Eleanor,dave,Simon and Jeanette ran downstairs to the kitchen and they saw Theodore holding on to the bloody knife. Alvin screamed no Brittany as he ran to her side. Theodore looked at Brittany then he ran out the front door . Alvin said "Brittany do leave me". Brittany said "Alvin do not blame Theodore". Alvin said "I will not blame him cause I will kill him for what he has done to you". Brittany said "I tried to stop Theodore from killing him self". Alvin said "why would Theodore want to kill him self". Brittany said "Alvin he saw you and Eleanor in bed together" then she fell limp in Alvin's arms. Alvin screamed no Brittany do not leave me. Eleanor began to cry in to Jeanette's sleeve she said "I will find Theodore and bring him back". Alvin said "you better find him first or he will be dead when you find him". Dave yelled stop Alvin . Alvin said "hell no I will have vengenace on my brother for killing my mate". Dave watched as Alvin and Eleanor run out the front door. Theodore was sitting in a tree where he was planing on takeing Eleanor as his mate. Eleanor climbed up the tree she sat next to Theodore in the tree she "said Theodore why did you stab my sister in her back please tell me".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

Theodore said "Eleanor is Brittany dead". Eleanor said "yes she is dead but why did you kill her". Theodore said "Eleanor your sister Brittany wanted to prevent me from killing myself". Eleanor said "teddy bear why would you want to end your life". Theodore said "Eleanor why where with Alvin in our bed". Eleanor said Theodore "Alvin forced him self on me and I could not fight back he was to strong but why did you just watch". Theodore said I lost my nerve when I saw Alvin on top of you". Eleanor said "Theo come home with me please". Theodore said "no I can not return cause I killed your sister". Eleanor said "theo my sister died to save yours". Theodore heard Alvin yell "Theodore why the fuck you stab Brittany in the back". Theodore said "Alvin why the did you rape my mate". Alvin said "Theodore cause I knew I could get away with it cause your are weak". Eleanor began to cry. Alvin said "shut up you bitch or I will shut you up with this gun". Theodore said Alvin put that gun away before you do something you will regret. Alvin said Theodore I will have my vengeance on you for killing my mate by killing your mate then I will kill you". Eleanor screamed no! As Theodore jumped in front of her taking a bullet in the chest. Alvin fired two more shots that ripped into Eleanor's chest. Alvin began to laugh he said "Theodore you know Eleanor enjoyed me when I raped her". Theodore crawled over to Eleanor he "said I am sorry I was not strong enough to protect you". Eleanor said " I forgive you teddy bear". Alvin crawled up the tree he said "I will now shall kill Eleanor in front of you cause I want you see the life leave her eyes and you will know what I felt when Brittany died in my arms". Theodore laid over Eleanor's body shielding her from Alvin's sight. Alvin pressed his gun on Theodore's back he said "ok Theodore I will make this simple" then he fired seven shot into Theodore's back Eleanor screamed as the bullets passed through Theodore and hit her in the chest. Alvin herd a voice say lapd put down the gun. Alvin said never then he pointed the gun at the police officer he fired the bullet missed the police officer cause the officer fired his service weapon the bullet ripped through Alvin's chest he fell from the tree on to the ground breaking his neck.

The end.


End file.
